Miss You
by Dong Rim
Summary: "Min, apartemen lamamu ada disekitar sini kan? Aku ingin lihat dong" / "Ne, tepat dipertigaan sana belok kiri" / Pertigaan itu… / A KyuMin Fic / GS (Gender Switch) / Oneshoot / All Of Sungmin POV / Flashback.


**Miss You**

**Pairing** : KyuMin (Kyuhun X Sungmin)

**Genre** : Hurt / Conform & Angst

**Rate** : T

**Author** : Jung Dong Rim

**Warning** : GS (Gender Switch), GaJe, Umur gak sesuai, typo(s) (kalo ada), OOC, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, dan keanehan lainnya. Dilarang mengcopy-paste sebelum izin ke Author. DON'T BASH!

* * *

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Para tokoh disini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Orang Tua mereka, dan SME. Sebagai peringatan, disini Author hanya meminjam nama saja. INGAT! Hanya meminjam nama!. Tidak ada maksud untuk melecehkan atau menurunkan derajat seseorang. Tapi Fic ini asli dari ide Author ^^**

.

**Note Author** :

Annyeong~, Author balik lagi dengan FF KyuMin pertamaku. FF ini terinsprirasi dari lagu Miss You'nya SM The Ballad. Dan juga terinspirasi dari sebuah Draf yang Author terima *ketauan males nyari idenya ==*. Yah, Author gak mau banyak cak cek cok lagi. Happy Reading.

* * *

.

.

.

**Start Story**

.

.

.

* * *

***Sungmin POV On***

"Min, apartemen lamamu ada disekitar sini kan? Aku ingin lihat dong" ucap Hyukkie.

"Ne, tepat dipertigaan sana belok kiri" jawabku dengan seulas senyum.

"Benarkah? Dekat sekali dengan jarak SMAmu"

"Ne"

"Ppali, aku ingin lihat"

Aku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah temanku ini. Aku memandang pertigaan yang berada didepan kami.

Pertigaan itu…

.

.

**Flashback**

ZZZRRAAAASSSH

"Yeoboseyo, Chulli-ah. Shoppingnya kita batalkan saja ne. Hujan sangat deras diluar sana"

'Ne, kita undur sabtu depan saja'

"Oke"

Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut

Aku menutup kembali ponselku. Niatnya hari ini aku ingin pergi shopping dengan Chullie, teman lesku. Tapi mendadak dibatalkan karena hujan deras. Padahal sudah lama kami tidak shopping bersama.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku disenderan sofa. Bingung rasanya harus melakukan apa. Bukan berarti aku tinggal sendiri diapartemen ini. Hanya saja oppaku sedang kerja.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Heeeh? Siapa sih hujan-hujan begini datang kesini?

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" kataku sedikit kencang.

Aku meninggalkan acara dudukku dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"Ne ne"

Sepertinya orang ini tidak sabaran sekali!

Cklek

Kubuka pintu apartemenku dan mendapatkan sesosok namja dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Dan sosok namja itu sudah tak asing lagi diwajahku.

"Kyunnie? Omona omona! Coba kau lihat tubuhmu itu! Kau bisa masuk angin. Kajja masuk. Keringkan tubuhmu. Akan kupinjamkan pakaian oppaku" kataku sambil menarik baju lengan panjang yang dipakainya.

GREB

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika tiba-tiba Kyunnie memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Minnie noona, jeongmal saranghaeyo" ucapnya pelan.

"Nado saranghaeyo Kyunnie" kataku dan membalas pelukannya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti akan ada yang hilang dari satu sisiku. Atau mungkin.. ini hanya perasaanku?

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan kami dan mencium singkat bibirku. Kami saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Kajja Kyunnie, kalau tidak cepat ganti baju kau bisa masuk angin" aku kembali menarik lengan bajunya.

Aku menuntut Kyunnie kearah kamar oppaku. Kubuka lemari pakaian oppaku dan mengambil sepasang baju dan celana yang kiranya cukup dipakai oleh Kyunnie. Aku menyerahkan pakaian itu dan menyuruh Kyunnie menyalin pakaiannya dikamar mandi yang berada dikamar oppaku.

Tak lama Kyunnie keluar dengan pakaian kering yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikasur medium size milik oppaku. Akupun ikut duduk disebelahnya. Perlahan kusenderkan kepalaku kebahu Kyunnie. Hangat.

Truuuu Truuuu

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan merogoh saku celanaku. Kutatap ponsel yang sudah berpindah tempat ketelapak tanganku. Dari Krystal? Ada apa dia menelponku?

"Tunggu sebentar ne Kyunnie" aku bangun dari dudukku dan melangkah agak jauh. Kulihat sekilas Kyunnie tersenyum kearahku. Lagi-lagi.. perasaan ini..

"Ne yeoboseo Krystal. Ada apa? Tumben menelpoku?" tanyaku saat aku sudah menekan tombol hijau.

'Minnie?! Minnie kau ada dimana?!' tanya Krystal dengan nada terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"A-aku ada dirumah. Waeyo?"

'Ppali! Ppali kepertigaan dekat apartemenmu!'

"Krys, bisakah kau jelaskan ada apa yang terjadi? Jangan buat aku seperti orang pabo yang tidak tahu apa-apa"

'Kyuhyun! Namjachingumu kecelakaan! Dia terlibat tabrak lari saat ingin keapartemenmu! Ppali kesini Min!'

"Eoh? Ahahaha. Krys, kalau mau membohongi orang pakai cara lain dong. Kamu ini. Jelas-jelas Kyunnie sedang ada dikamar oppaku. Aku juga sedang ada dikamar oppaku kok"

'Bicara apa kau Min? Aku serius!'

"Oh ayolah Krys. Siapa yang akan percaya dengan kebohonganmu? Kyunnie ada disini kok. Iya kan Kyunnie?" aku memalingkan wajahku kearah Kyunnie.

TRAK TRAK

Mataku terbuka lebar. Ponselku jatuh. Kenapa? Kenapa Kyunnie tidak ada disini?

Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Kyunnie? Dia dimana?

"Kyu.. Kyunnie chagi?"

Aku mengitari sudut ruangan ini. Namun hasilnya nihil. Yang kudapatkan hanya pakaian oppaku yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur oppaku.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. jangan sembunyi. Aku tahu kau suka main petak umpat. Kajja keluar.. Kyu.." aku tersenyum getir.

Kyu.. Tidak mungkin! KYU!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Aku berlari keluar apartemen. Masa bodo dengan tetangga yang mungkin saja akan marah nantinya. Masa bodo dengan kakiku yang akan membeku kedinginan akibat tidak memakai alas kaki. Masa bodo dengan tubuhku yang akan basah kuyup. Yang penting sekarang aku menemui Kyunnie dan membuktikan ucapan Krystal.

Dan benar saja, disana sudah banyak orang yang mengerubungi satu sudut.

"KRYS!"

Seorang yeojya yang merasa kupanggil langsung menengok kearahku.

"MINNIE"

Aku menatap perih kearah seorang namja yang begitu berarti 4 tahun dihidupku ini. Tidak! Ini pasti bukan dia! Aku tidak mau percaya. Ini pasti ilusi.

"Min.. kita tadi aku berbicara dengan nada kasar. Mianhae Min. Sebenarnya aku juga hampir tidak percaya. Kyuhyun.. setelah ditabrak lari tak lama langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Itupun aku melihatnya didepan mataku"

Krystal menggenggam bahuku. Menyalurkan kekuatan agar aku tidak menangis. Tapi percuma Krys. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak percaya dan tidak mau percaya.

BRUGH

Sudah tidak sanggup.. sudah tidak sanggup.. aku sudah tidak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"Kyu.. bangun Kyu.. katanya kau akan melamarku setelah lulus SMA.. hiks.. Kyu bangun.. hiks"

Ngiuuuuuung Ngiiuuuuung

"Ambulansnya sudah datang"

"Min Min, Ambulans sudah datang" Krystal mengguncang pelan tubuhku.

"Shireo.. SHIREOOO"

"Mianhae Nona. Kami harus segera mengangkat jenazah ini. Kalau tidak jenazah ini akan mengkerut disini"

"SHIREOO! KYU TIDAK MATI! DIA MASIH HIDUP!"

Krsytasl kembali mencoba mengangkat tubuhku. "Min.. kajja bangun.. kuatkan dirimu"

"SHIREOO!"

"Nona kalau anda tidak segera menjauhkannya, kami akan memaksa anda" ketus seseorang padaku.

Namun apa peduliku? Kyuhyun sudah terkapar disini. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Padahal kami berjanji akan terus bersama selamanya. Kenapa jadi begini Kyu? Waeyo? Tuhan kenapa kau tega? Kenapa kau tega kepada hambamu ini? Kenapa?!

"Nona!" aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak melepaskan Kyu, tapi disaat begini tenagaku justru malah menghilang.

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE! DIA MASIH HIDUP! KYUU!"

**Flashback End**

.

.

"Min? Min? Sungmin!"

"Hah? N-ne?

"Kenapa kau malah melamun disini? Kajja keapartemen lamamu"

"A-ah, ne"

Aku.. kenapa bisa mengingat kejadian itu lagi?

"Minnie! Tuh kan melamun lagi! Minnie bikin kesal nih!"

"Ah, hehehe mian Hyukkie. Kajja"

Kyu, tahukah kau bahwa aku.. diriku sangat merindukanmu..

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

Bagaimana readers dengan Fic ini? Apa sudah cukup baik dari Fic sebelumnya? Ficnya pendek? Emang, soalnya idenya udah mentok kehalang sama pohon pete tetangga(?)

Ada yang nangis gak yaaaa? Hehehe..

R&R ne~

Ppai ppai~~


End file.
